


Love in the last place you'd expect

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Still on Azeroth though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you know? That you were...”<br/>Khadgar just shrugged a little, taking a sip of his wine. Finally he spoke, “I’ve kinda always known. I mean, I liked girls well enough, but they didn’t do anything for me. Trust me, I tried. Ended up breaking my best friend’s heart in high school. We dated for a little bit, but I just couldn’t… no matter how many times we tried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the last place you'd expect

The first time Anduin Lothar saw Khadgar was a few weeks before the school year began. The faculty at the school he worked at were having their usual pre-school year get together for the teachers and staff. At first Lothar thought the young man was lost, but he was introduced to the newest teacher of arcane by the principal, and wondered if Khadgar was as young as he looked or if he just looked good for his age. By the end of the get together Lothar, as well as a handful of other teachers, had welcomed the young teacher into their midst.

A few weeks later, after the school year had begun, Lothar, as well as some of the other teachers, decided to go out for drinks after work on a Friday. Lothar saw Khadgar packing up his things and decided to invite the younger man to join them, as he had yet to be initiated into their ranks. Khadgar came along willingly, joining the older teachers as they bar hopped, having a drink or two at a place before heading to the next one. By the time the sun was just starting to set the other teachers, save Lothar, were ready to call it a night, and Lothar waved them all off.

Khadgar had grabbed his bag and was heading to the door when Lothar stopped him, “You done, too?”

Khadgar laughed a little, a somewhat smug grin on his face, “I graduated from Dalaran, I’m nowhere near drunk enough to head home. I was gonna hit up a club.”

So far they’d only gone to quiet little bars, no loud music, just places to have a few drinks in relaxing environments. “Mind a little company? I’m not ready to head home yet either,” Lothar said, trying to place the look that came across Khadgar’s face at that statement.

Khadgar seemed to have to think about it, then asked in an even tone, “Ever been to Moonglade?”

Lothar shook his head. He knew about the club, but had never had reason to go into it, it wasn’t his usual scene. He didn’t have a problem with the sort of clientele that went to Moonglade and clubs like it, but he himself had never even thought about going to a place like it. “That’s where you’re heading?”

Khadgar nodded, hoping that the other man wouldn’t look badly at him for frequenting a club like Moonglade, one of few same sex couple friendly bars in town.

“Lead the way,” Lothar said with a grin on his face. He was secure enough in himself that he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable in a place like that. The brief look of relief on Khadgar’s face gave him pause, had the younger man thought that he’d take offense to where Khadgar wanted to go? “So you’re...” he trailed off.

Khadgar nodded, “Yeah. Haven’t told anyone yet, well, not that I talk to too many people outside of work, or at Moonglade, but… you know how it is.”

And Lothar did. He barely hung out with anyone outside of work related events, or when his sister and brother-in-law came for a visit, but they were family. He’d become a bit of a social hermit after his wife had died when his son was very young, putting all his free time into taking care of Callan. But Callan was a grown up now, away at college in Lordaeron, and Lothar still was in the same rut he’d been in for years. “Yeah, other than nights like this I don’t get out much. I know how it is.”

Khadgar laughed, “But you’re… I mean look at you, seriously, you don’t even date?”

Lothar laughed at that, “Hardly. After my wife died I spent my time either working or raising our son. Didn’t have much time for a personal life. And even though he’s been out of the house for two years now, well I’m pretty much stuck in my ways.”

Khadgar just laughed again. They’d made it to the club, and even outside the pounding sounds of music were almost too loud. Lothar followed the younger man inside, ignoring the looks he was getting. He wasn’t there for himself, he was there because Khadgar wanted to come there. They walked to the bar, Khadgar ordering for them.

Lothar turned to give a look when he felt a hand grope his ass, a half annoyed frown on his face. The quel'dorei who had groped him winked, making his way onto the crowded dance floor with a shimmy of his hips, giving an inviting gesture in Lothar’s direction to join him. Lothar scowled a bit, turning when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and saw Khadgar holding out a drink to him. Lothar took the glass gratefully, following Khadgar up the stairs to a less crowded area where they could watch the crowd below.

Lothar gave a little snort when he noticed that the elf who had groped him was sandwiched between a kaldorei and a troll, the three men grinding against each other in time to the thumping beat. Lothar could already begin to feel the start of a throbbing headache, one that had nothing to do with the alcohol he was drinking.

“This really isn’t your sort of club, is it?” Khadgar stated more than asked, leaning against the rail, facing Lothar instead of the mass of bodies below them.

“Not really.”

“Wanna head somewhere else?”

“I’m good. Besides you wanted to come here.”

“Lothar, I wouldn’t have asked if you wanted to leave if I had a problem with it,” Khadgar said with a sigh. He closed his eyes briefly, absently nodding his head to the music. “I mean, this place is great because I’m surrounded by people like me, where I don’t have to… wear a mask, but at the same time… it seems that all these people are looking for are random hookups.” Khadgar shrugged, “So if you wanna go somewhere else we can, it really doesn’t bother me.”

Lothar nodded a bit, and spoke before thinking, “I do have a pretty stocked liquor cabinet back at my place.”

Khadgar grinned, and there was something so innocent about the look that made Lothar’s stomach do a little flip.

They finished their drinks, heading out of the club, and made their way to Lothar’s house. Lothar hadn’t been lying when he said his liquor cabinet was well stocked, it was almost overflowing, gifts from work friends, gifts from his family, some he only kept because his sister enjoyed them and he wanted her to be able to have a drink when she visited. Khadgar gave an impressed little whistle, noticing that there was a slight film of dust covering most of the bottles, that only a few of them, which he was starting to think were Lothar’s favorites, looked like they’d been touched any time recently.

“Help yourself,” Lothar said, reaching past Khadgar to grab a bottle of good, dwarven whiskey.

Khadgar read the labels, helping himself to a bottle of Dalaran wine, he followed Lothar’s lead, grabbing a glass from the cabinet, pouring himself a liberal drink, and then followed Lothar into the living room. Lothar was sitting on the couch, holding his glass in his hand, looking at it almost pensively. Khadgar didn’t know if he should say something or not, so he kept silent for the moment.

“How did you know? That you were...”

Khadgar just shrugged a little, taking a sip of his wine. Finally he spoke, “I’ve kinda always known. I mean, I liked girls well enough, but they didn’t do anything for me. Trust me, I tried. Ended up breaking my best friend’s heart in high school. We dated for a little bit, but I just couldn’t… no matter how many times we tried. And then in college…” he sighed, thinking back, “my roommate was very… hands on when he’d get drunk, and he’d get drunk a lot. We never… but he’d keep asking and manhandle me, pin me to the bed, begging me… by the Light, I almost said yes so many times, but I knew he wouldn’t remember it and I couldn’t...”

“Hey, if it’s uncomfortable for you to talk about you don’t have to.”

“No, I’m fine. I got another roommate the next year, and we were close… ended up dating for a bit, it was good, but… he ended up meeting someone else and we broke up. Last I heard they got married.” Khadgar finished his wine in one long gulp, getting up to go and get the bottle, as well as a shot liquor and a couple of shot glasses. He held them up to Lothar, who just nodded, taking the offered shot and downing it in one gulp. They took three more shots each before either of them spoke again.

“I dated a bit in high school, nothing serious. I met my wife the first day of college, we hit it off right away, were married less than six months later. We’d been married about a year and a half when she had Callan. A little over two years later, not long after I’d graduated, she was dead. It was raining and she was driving home from work, she was a nurse, and… the car spun out of control and hit a tree. She was dead before anyone got to her.”

“Shit,” Khadgar whispered, sympathy for the other man etched clearly on his face.

“Yeah, been single ever since.” He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh, “Let’s change the topic to a more pleasant one, shall we?”

Khadgar nodded, “Hmm, so what sort of music do you like?”

Lothar grinned, grabbing the younger man’s wrist, leading him over to his music collection. His smile grew when Khadgar gave an appreciative whistle, looking through the collection with the same intensity he did with the books in the library at school. Lothar couldn’t help but watch him, smiling at the almost reverent way Khadgar ran his fingers over some of the titles. His knees felt a bit wobbly, but he blamed it on the alcohol, as there was no other reason he could think of for feeling that way.

Khadgar turned, a bit too quickly, practically slamming into Lothar’s chest, an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks. “You smell good,” he said, slapping his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had blurted out.

“And I think that is the sign that you’ve had too much to drink,” Lothar said with an amused grin. “Come on, off to bed with you. You are in no condition to go home right now.”

Khadgar allowed Lothar to lead him upstairs, following him into what he realized was a guest room. He flopped down on the bed, sighing as the room seemed to spin in circles, distantly noticing that Lothar had helped him out of his shoes.

Khadgar woke with the mother of all hangovers, and for a moment wondered where he was and then he remembered. He slowly made his way downstairs, planning on leaving a note for Lothar thanking him for his hospitality and then slipping out to avoid morning after embarrassment. He remembered what he had said, mentally kicking himself for letting the words escape. It was true, though, he did think Lothar smelled amazing. Then again everything about the man seemed pretty amazing in Khadgar’s eyes.

He was halfway down the stairs when the smell of bacon and coffee invaded his senses, and instead of heading towards the front door he followed the smell, finding himself in Lothar’s kitchen.

The man was busy cooking, his hair tied back in a messy ponytail, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an apron, which Khadgar saw said “Kiss the cook” on it as Lothar turned to face him with a smile on his face. He nodded to the coffee pot, and Khadgar saw there were two mugs in front of it.

“You didn’t have to cook me breakfast,” Khadgar said, pouring himself a cup and savoring the flavor.

“I didn’t. I’m cooking _us_ breakfast. Figured you’d be hungry.”

Khadgar didn’t know what came over himself, and he leaned over, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Lothar’s cheek before saying, “Thank you.”

Lothar swallowed hard, a brief pause before his usual grin came to his face, “You’re welcome. If it makes you feel any better, you can help me with dishes after we’re done eating,” he said with a wink.

Khadgar felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, along with a sinking sense of dread. He could not be falling for Lothar. The man wasn’t like him, the man liked women. How could he be so stupid?

“You know… last night was nice. I haven’t had such a good time in far too long. We should do it again...” he trailed off, feeling like an idiot, feeling like a teenager asking someone out for the very first time.

Khadgar watched the play of emotions on Lothar’s face, a tad bit confused. Praying he was reading things right and not just imagining things, Khadgar stepped closer, resting his hand on Lothar’s cheek before placing a soft, chaste kiss upon the man’s lips.

Lothar was stunned, but at the same time it felt… right. As Khadgar was about to pull back Lothar grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. This time it was Lothar who initiated the kiss, and unlike the one Khadgar had given him this one was in no way chaste. They pulled apart, both gasping for breath, and before either of them could speak the scent of bacon just beginning to burn reached their noses.

“Shit,” Lothar cursed, turning his attention back to the stove. He was able to salvage most of the bacon, and turned to face Khadgar once more. “How do you like your eggs,” he asked, as if he hadn’t just kissed the younger man.

“Over easy,” Khadgar said distractedly, running his fingers over his lips. He had no idea what was going on here. “I won’t be an experiment,” he finally whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

Lothar paused, setting the eggs down on the counter, turning off the stove. He turned to face the younger man, looking at him closely. “I’m not asking you to be.”

“Then what was that? That kiss...”

“I don’t know. Okay? I know I enjoy spending time with you. I know that I enjoyed kissing you. I know I… fuck…” he shook his head, turning to face the other way, running a hand over his face. Yesterday he had known just who he was, and now… now everything seemed to make no sense.

“Lothar? Anduin?”

At the sound of his first name on Khadgar’s lips he turned, “I’m scared, okay? You make me feel things, things I’ve only ever felt for one other person. All I know is that this,” he motioned between them, “whatever this is feels right. I don’t… I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

Khadgar sighed, walking closer once more, “Oh, Anduin, what am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?” and those words seemed to shock even Lothar as he said them. He had meant it, he didn’t date, didn’t do hookups. He’d been in one serious relationship in his entire life and it had ended 18 years earlier.

“I could easily do that,” Khadgar whispered, speaking from the heart. How had he fallen so quickly, how had he fallen so hard for the man standing in front of him?

Lothar smiled, kissing Khadgar once more, this kiss somewhere in between the two kisses they had already shared in intensity. With a smile on his face Lothar turned back to the stove, finishing cooking their breakfast.

They spent the entire weekend together, doing minor chores, snuggling on the couch watching TV, going for walks in the park together. They kissed, it was something they both agreed on, but other than that it was completely innocent. Neither of them could understand how they had slipped so quickly into almost domestic bliss. When Monday rolled around they drove into work together, both of them going their separate ways as soon as they reached the school. They ate lunch together, sitting just watching each other in that overly sweet, newly in love way, that was sickening to some people.

Every day was the same way, even the days Khadgar didn’t end up sleeping in Lothar’s guest room or in his arms on the couch when they’d fallen asleep watching TV. It wasn’t long before their coworkers said something, and they were actually surprised that they had waited as long as they had. They’d all gone out again for drinks, and Khadgar and Lothar showed up together.

“So how long are the two of you going to stay silent about your relationship?” one of their coworkers asked.

Khadgar blushed, and Lothar laughed a little, placing a kiss on his temple, which Khadgar gently elbowed him for doing, which in turn made Lothar grin even more.

“You two are sickening,” another of their coworkers said. Lothar and Khadgar both flinched at those words, then calmed down when he continued, “seriously, I haven’t seen two people so wrapped around each other since I first started seeing my husband.”

The rest of their coworkers laughed good-naturedly, all of them showing their support for the two men. By the time they went home Khadgar’s face hurt from smiling so much, and Lothar felt a sense of relief at the fact that they had support.

“You know, Khadgar, you really should just move in with me,” Lothar said the next morning as they were cooking breakfast.

“Oh I should, should I? Why’s that?”

“Because you’re here more nights than not, and it feels empty when you’re gone.”

Khadgar nodded, more to himself than Lothar. They hadn’t been together all that long, only a few weeks, but Lothar was right. He felt lost when he was away from the man. “Okay,” it was only one word, but at the same time it said more than an entire library full of works.

Lothar came over to Khadgar, wrapping his arms around the younger man, kissing him deeply. He knew he loved Khadgar, that he was in love with him, and yet he thought it was probably too soon to say the words, so he tried to show him with his actions, with his kiss.

They spent the rest of the weekend, and most of the following week, after grading papers and making lesson plans, moving Khadgar into Lothar’s house, into their house. At the end of the week they were exhausted, and while curled up next to each other on the couch Lothar pulled out a stack of papers, holding them out to Khadgar. The younger man took them, looking over them with tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Khad,” Lothar said, wrapping an arm around Khadgar’s shoulders, pulling the other man close to his chest. “If you don’t want to sign them...” but the rest of the sentence was cut off, Khadgar kissing him hard.

“I love you,” Khadgar whispered against Lothar’s lips, resting his forehead against Lothar’s.

“I love you, too,” Lothar said, his voice thick with emotion. He did love Khadgar, more than he thought it was possible to love another person. After long moments Lothar spoke, “I want… if you want to that is… I want to make love to you.”

The tears fell then, not tears of pain or sadness, but tears of joy, tears of being so overwhelmed by emotion that Khadgar had to let it out. Lothar kissed each tear away, running his hands down Khadgar’s back. Khadgar took him by the hand, and they went upstairs to Lothar’s, no their bedroom, the paperwork, the deed to the house waiting for Khadgar’s signature to join Lothar’s, left on the couch until the next morning.

A few months passed and Pilgrim’s Bounty was approaching swiftly, Lothar and Khadgar having a long weekend off to spend as they saw fit. Callan had called, saying that he wouldn’t be home, but promising to come home for Winter Veil. Lothar still hadn’t told Callan about Khadgar, not because he was embarrassed about his relationship with the younger man, but he’d rather Callan meet him in person, see even a glimpse of what Lothar saw, and not get the wrong idea. The same went with the rest of Lothar’s family.

Khadgar understood Lothar’s reasons, having made a similar decision concerning some of his friends. They’d think the wrong things, that Lothar was using him or some other nonsense if he would just tell them about his relationship with the older man.

Since they didn’t have anywhere to be they decided to just stay in bed for as long as they wanted to, kissing each other, making love, driving each other to distraction. They were laying in each others arms, enjoying the afterglow of their most recent session when the doorbell rang. Lothar grumpily climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt while Khadgar did the same, pulling on one of Lothar’s shirts, even though it was a bit big on him.

They made their way downstairs, planning on sending whoever it was away, as they assumed it was some of their coworkers coming to invite them for festive parties. Lothar opened the door, the grumpy look on his face swiftly changing to one of happiness when he saw who it was.

“Isn’t it a little early in the day to be in your bed clothes?” his sister, Taria, asked, amusement coloring her voice. She caught sight of Khadgar, who was at the bottom of the stairs and blushed a bit.

Lothar cleared his throat, “We’ll go get presentable. Come in, make yourselves at home.” He paused to ruffle Varian and Adariall’s hair, snickering a bit as his niece and nephew protested the action.

They’d barely gotten back into their room before Lothar broke down in laughter, unable to control himself. Khadgar watched with an amused grin, slipping on a pair of jeans, but deciding to keep on the shirt he was wearing. He watched as Lothar got dressed, giving a small wistful sigh as he covered himself. They made their way back downstairs, Lothar sitting down on his chair, pulling Khadgar down onto his lap.

“So I take it you have something to tell us,” Llane said, amusement evident in his voice.

“Taria, Llane, Adariall, Varian, I’d like you all to meet Khadgar. He’s very important to me.” He looked at Khadgar, giving him a quick, soft kiss, “Khad, I’d like you to meet my sister, brother-in-law, niece, and nephew.”

Khadgar gave a little wave at them, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Hello.”

“Are you our new uncle?” Varian asked, with all the innocence of a child.

“Something like that,” Khadgar answered without thinking, the blush getting even darker as he hid his face in Lothar’s shoulder.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Love,” Lothar whispered into his ear.

Taria gave a little sound that both Khadgar and Lothar thought suspiciously sounded like, “Awww.”

Adariall giggled, “He’s cute, Uncle Anduin.”

That made Khadgar blush even harder, and Lothar laughed, wrapping his arms even tighter around his lover.

They ended up going out to dinner, the six of them, and Khadgar found it shocking how easily he fit in with Lothar’s family. None of them seemed offended about his and Lothar’s relationship, nor did they seem to take offense to the fact that Khadgar was so much younger than Lothar. It was nice. A small part of Khadgar wished his family would be so understanding, but he hadn’t spoken to any of them, not for lack of trying on his part, since they found out where his interests lay. And it wasn’t even his personal interests, it was the fact that Khadgar was a practicing mage.

Khadgar knew that Lothar had grown up with a friend who was a mage, and while magic use wasn’t prohibited in this day and age, it wasn’t usually looked upon too kindly either. Most mages and warlocks and other spellcasters were considered somehow deviant in the eyes of society, due to how many wars in the past had been caused by those mystically inclined, though in the grand scheme of things more wars had been started by non-magic users, but the damage was usually less than of those with powers.

Taria, Llane, and the children spent the next few days visiting, and by the time they left the long weekend was almost over, but neither Khadgar or Lothar seemed to mind to badly. They spent the next few weeks in their usual routine, going to work, having date nights, but mostly just spending their time together.

A few days before Winter Veil Khadgar and Lothar were out doing some shopping, getting some food and some last minute supplies before Callan arrived home. They were in the middle of a crowded mall when a piercing shout of, “’GAR!!!!!” rang through the crowd and Khadgar found himself with a very enthusiastic half-orc wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

He laughed, hugging her back, smiling at a face he hadn’t seen in years, “Hey, ‘Rona, long time.”

“What are you doing here, ‘Gar?” Garona asked, finally untangling her legs from around Khadgar’s waist, but still hugging him.

“Um, shopping,” Khadgar said, laughing a little. He could feel Lothar’s eyes on him, and rolled his eyes a bit. “’Rona, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Garona let go of him, following him over to Lothar, who wrapped a somewhat territorial arm around his shoulder.

“Behave,” Khadgar whispered, pinching Lothar’s ass. “This is Garona, my, um, best friend from high school.”

At that, Lothar’s posture loosened a bit, he held out his hand to the half-orc, shaking it.

“And this is my...” the words were cut off by another voice.

“Dad?”

Lothar and Khadgar watched as Garona walked over to Callan, whose arms were laden with shopping bags. She grabbed some of them, and began laughing a little bit, pointing at Lothar, “That’s your father?”

Callan nodded, still in shock at the sight of his father’s arm wrapped around someone his age, a male someone at that. He shook his head a little, then looked at Garona, silently asking for her to explain.

“You’ll never guess who that is, Cal. That’s ‘Gar. I’ve told you about him, right?”

Callan just nodded, and then started laughing, he couldn’t help himself. His laughter seemed to set everyone else off into laughter, the four of them drawing stares from passersby.

Lothar cleared his throat, “Maybe we should go someplace a little less public?”

The others nodded, and soon two cars, Lothar and Khadgar’s, and Callan and Garona’s pulled into Lothar and Khadgar’s driveway. They made their way inside, Khadgar and Lothar assisting Callan and Garona in bringing in their bags and getting them settled into their room.

“So my fiance’s ex-boyfriend and high school best friend is dating my father,” Callan said, summing up the entire situation in one sentence.

Lothar just nodded, watching as Khadgar and Garona caught up on old times. “Congratulations,” he said, nodding in Garona’s direction. “You told me you had a surprise, but a fiance, I didn’t see that coming.”

“Like I saw you with a boyfriend coming? Dad, seriously, I’ve never seen you with anyone but Mom, so this… it’s kinda shocking.”

Lothar just nodded, then whispered into Callan’s ear, “If he accepts his Winter Veil present then you won’t be the only Lothar with a fiance.”

Callan’s jaw dropped, but before he could say anything Khadgar walked over, a glass of spiked eggnog in hand that he handed to Callan. As Callan sipped at the drink, Khadgar dragged Lothar into the kitchen. There was something he had wanted to do before Callan had arrived, but as that was no longer the case he wanted to do it right away. He took Lothar’s hand in his own, tracing the man’s fingers, a smile on his face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bag, dropping the contents of it into his palm.

“Anduin Lothar, ever since I met you my life has felt complete. But there’s something I want to ask you. Will you marry me?” He held out the ring to Lothar, the simple, yet beautiful engraved band glittering in bright lights of the kitchen.

Lothar slipped the ring onto this finger, deciding that even if Khadgar had asked first he still wanted to ask. He pulled the small bag he himself had in his back pocket out, emptying it to reveal a similar, but not exactly a matching, ring, “And I’d like to ask you, Khadgar, if you’d do the honor of marrying me?”

Khadgar grinned, allowing Lothar to place the ring on his finger before kissing him hard.

“I take that as a yes?”

“Idiot, yes, it’s a yes.”

Lothar grinned, “And yes.”

They kissed again, only stopping when they heard wolf whistles at the door, Callan and Garona both laughing and applauding them with grins on their faces. Lothar wrapped his arm around his fiance’s shoulders, a smile almost splitting his face in two. The doorbell rang and Callan went to answer it, letting in his aunt, uncle, and cousins, and a familiar face that Lothar hadn’t seen in many, many years.

Lothar pulled Khadgar with him as he walked to the door, hugging his sister, niece, and nephew, patting his brother-in-law on the back and then turning to give Medivh, whom he hadn’t seen since they graduated high school when Medivh had announced that he was going to go on a spiritual excursion, a hug. He was a little shocked when Garona came up to Medivh and hugged him as well, a large smile on her face.

At Lothar, Llane, and even Taria’s questioning looks Medivh said, “It appears you all have met my daughter.” His eyes then traveled to Khadgar, who gulped nervously before hiding behind Lothar, “You.”

“Medivh, behave.”

“He broke my daughter’s heart.”

“Well I think she’s over it, don’t you?” Lothar said, pointing to where Garona stood next to Callan, their fingers interlocked, her engagement ring obvious on her finger.

“Be nice to my fiance’s father’s fiance,” Garona said with a bit of a snicker, causing Medivh’s gaze to move from Khadgar to Lothar and back to Khadgar. His mouth gaped almost comically, but he shut it, shaking his head.

“My daughter is engaged to your son, and you’re engaged to her ex-boyfriend?” Medivh asked.

Garona rolled her eyes, “Dad… ‘Gar and I never would have worked out in the long run. I wasn’t what he needed. I’ve been over it for a long time now. Besides, you know I’m happy.”

Medivh nodded, accepting a glass of Dalaran Noir from Khadgar, nodding his thanks to the younger mage. A somewhat devious smile came across his face, “So, have you all made wedding plans yet?”

The sound of laughter filled the room, voices overlapping as they talked and made merry.

No one saw the shadow in the corner who just nodded and then slipped away, returning to his own reality. He crossed off that reality from his list, knowing that that world was one at peace, and sadly would be unprepared to assist his own. But at the same time it was for the best, Khadgar thought, a world where no one died, a world where they all got their happy ending, he wouldn’t interfere in it.

Maybe the next reality would be the one, where he could gather aid in the fight against the Legion, or warn them of what was to come. He picked up his spell ingredients and began all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically connected (via Khadgar at the end, aka Archmage Khadgar) to the fic "LionTrust Angst" though you don't have to have read that for this to make sense.


End file.
